This invention relates to a housing for an engine cooling fan mounted on the top of a vertical engine output shaft.
Aiming to give a compact shape to the whole engine and prevent fuel vapor lock by means of cooling, the prior art is well known where a housing for engine cooling fan mounted on an engine output shaft is made up of a double wall construction around the cooling air intake, with the double wall serving as a fuel tank.
With vertical engines, since the engine cooling fan is mounted on the top of the engine output shaft, the outer surface of the fan housing is required of weatherability. And when the fan housing is constructed of a double wall so that its internal space is utilized for the fuel tank, the complex shaped fuel tank makes it difficult to install a float-type oil gauge or gauge glass, thereby producing a drawback of no practical way in detecting the residual amount of fuel.